Driver assistance systems are electronic accessories in motor vehicles for assisting the driver in certain driving situations. The emphasis here is often on safety aspects, but also on increasing the driving comfort. These systems intervene semi-autonomously or autonomously in the drive, control (for example fuel system, brake system), steering or signaling devices of the vehicle, or warn the driver just before or during critical situations by means of suitable man-machine interfaces. Most driver assistance systems are at present conceived in such a way that the responsibility remains with the driver and the driver ultimately continues to be in control. In this context, digital maps are to a certain extent made available to the driver assistance systems.
The accuracy of use of digital maps in driver assistance systems depends substantially on the accuracy and reliability of the map material which is used as a basis. The method which is generally used to attempt to ensure the highest possible degree of accuracy and reliability is that the map manufacturer produces new maps as often as possible. However, in this process both relative and absolute geometric errors occur during the data collection process. Furthermore, errors are possible due to changes in the road sections as a result, for example, of new building measures between two data collection intervals. The same applies to the attributes of a specific position such as a speed limit or the permitted maximum weight of a vehicle, because incorrect data collection may also have occurred here.